Sun and Moon
by Bonnaroo
Summary: Asharia, Blade and sun elf of Candlekeep, isn't really handling the life of adventuring all too well. Could the instruction from her party, namely one gloomy enchanter, be the key to her strength? Formerly Elven Swords, Elven Empathy
1. Violent Encounters

**Author's note: **_I do love it how you get the best ideas for a story when you're meant to be doing other things, like sleeping or selecting courses for uni... eh. Such is life!_

_So, without further ado, here is the story of my Bhaalspawn _=D

_If you read it and like it, please review! This is my first real fanfic, so I may continue if I get good feedback, if not, well...I will assume that people don't like it. And Asharia will eat you._

**Violent Encounters**

Asharia took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the Candlekeep library. She had hoped for a silent entrance, but the groan of the large door denied her this. She set foot in the wondrous place, her soft footsteps echoing through the marble laden interior; though her petite elven structure was significantly better used for stealth than most other races, she did not have the same grace as those of her kin. Asharia deduced that this was due to being raised by humans, and not being taught the same airs and elegance as her heritage.

Upon noticing the calibre of the noise, she tried for a more slower, more gentle pace. _Why am I even bothering? _She pondered. _It wont make a difference if I disturb him now...He KNOWS. After all, he _was_ the one who wanted to talk to me... _

She was in trouble. Of that she was sure; stealing from Winthrop was not something that Gorion was expected to take lightly, even more so as she tried to escape from the guard - who had discovered her rummaging through the draws of some unfortunate patron, who was passed out on the bed – by striking him with her staff.

_Damn that Imoen and her manipulative smile! If I'm the only one who gets the blame for this, I swear I'm gonna-_

"Do not dally, child. It does not become you." Gorion's sudden booming voice brought her thoughts to a halt and made her jump a little in fright. She approached the desk where the old man sat, engrossed in the letter he was reading. Asharia noted in the candlelight that Gorion was wearing an intensely troubled expression, one that the mage rarely showed, unless what he was considering was grave indeed.

"S-Sorry, father." She stammered her reply, "You sent for me?"

Gorion placed the piece of parchment down and rubbed his forehead with his hand, "I wish to speak to you about a serious matter, Asharia."

_Uh oh. As if it was that bad! _She thought, suddenly worried. "I'm sorry father! I didn't mean to! It's just, well... Immy wanted to see how I'd go by trying her profession out, and-"

Gorion raised a hand to silence her, "Enough," he snapped, not looking at his foster daughter, "I am sure that issue has been taken care of, but the matter of which I want to discuss with you is far more important than that." There was something in his tone, some kind of urgency that made Asharia's hair stand on end. After several moments of awkward silence, the mage stood and faced his ward. "Listen to me. The time has come to leave this place. There are people, people who wish to do us harm, and we can stay here no longer."

"But father, this place is a fortress! Surely no one can reach us here?" Upon saying this, Gorion's expression softened a little, and he advanced to embrace Asharia.

"Dear child," He sighed, "you are so young and naive for the life that has been thrust against you." He held her at arms length, "We MUST leave. Here," he dug into the pouch attached to his belt and fished out a few gold and silver coins, "take this. Purchase what you need for the journey, and meet me back here in one hour."

Asharia quickly stuffed the money into her own pouch, "Please father, tell me where we are going? It may help me with what I buy-"

"Asharia, I cannot tell you, as I myself do not know. I trust your instincts, now go, spend it wisely."

And with that, Asharia, reluctantly, headed towards Winthrops inn.

"Oooooh! Exciting! So, you takin' me? Huh? Huuuuuh?" Imoen was helping Asharia gather her things for the journey, constantly asking every few minutes questions that she did know the answers to.

"Puuuuuullllleeeeaase?" Imoen looked at Asharia with pleading eyes, the look she knew she could not resist. She sighed, knowing the outcome.

"Alright, I'll ask if you can come, just stop pestering me!" Without warning, the smaller girl tackled Imoen, both girls laughing as they fell to the ground, wrestling with each other as they struggled to get up.

"I trust I aint interruptin' somthin'?"Asharia's mind, screaming danger, but she held her ground.

Asharia and Imoen ceased their antics immediately to see a sinister looking man, closely resembling a rat, leaning on the door frame, a dagger balanced on his index finger. An alarm went off in Asharia's mind; this man did not seem trustworthy, if the vicious look of disturbing glee distorting his face was anything to go by.

"And who might you be?" Asharia was surprised at the confidence in her own voice, as Imoen hid behind her.

"The name's Shank, you're Gorion's kiddy, aint ya?" The man smirked evilly as she nodded her head.

"What's it mean to you?"

"Heh, nothin' much. I must say, I aint real impressed, I expected somethin' alot more... well, more honestly." Upon hearing the hostility in his voice, Imoen fled. The man known as Shank grabbed the hilt of his dagger and slowly approached the remaining girl.

"I-I swear to whichever God you pray too, if you come any closer, I'll-"

"Ye'll what, throw a boot at me?" Shank chuckled evilly, and continued his advance, "Oh no, see, there's a VERY handsome bounty on yer head, and seein as I found ye first, you've little choice but to die."

And with that, he lunged the dagger towards Asharia's tiny frame. She thanked the Seldarine that she still had the fast reflexes of an elf, though when he swung his weapon again, she was not so lucky, scoring a small cut just above her brow. While she was distracted, Shank kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across the room, her journey stopped by the force of the wall.

Panicking now, Asharia searched the room for an escape with wild eyes. All the windows had been nailed shut, if not for her own protection, to stop her and Imoen from escaping late at night. The door was her only chance, but she groaned inwardly when she noticed that he was blocking that exit.

Her only chance was to fight. Her small hands found her recently purchased short sword, its cold hilt rekindling her hope. _Something tells me I'm not going to like this..._

Shank was laughing to himself as he approached her, the wild look in his eye creating a hysterical and mad look about him. "Ohh, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Raising his dagger high, he asked "Any final requests?"

Without warning, Asharia plunged the sword into the small man's chest, yelling out in anguish. Shank screamed, looked at the sword he was impaled upon, then glanced at Asharia with disbelief. Finally, the fight left his face, and he collapsed on the ground, dead as dust.

Asharia took a moment to stand, and approached the body, wiping her now bleeding forehead with her sleeve. As she stood over Shank, glancing into his lifeless eyes, she felt a pang of terror; this was her first fight, and she had killed the offender. Tears sprang in her eyes, and she was soon sobbing. Collapsing on the bed, she heard footsteps approaching her, and then a strong embrace engulf her, making her cry even harder still.

"Come, child," Gorion's voice, calm and soft "let us leave this place."

Asharia took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. Time to leave indeed.

**Author's note: **_Soooooo.. you like?_

_You know the small review button down the bottom of the screen? The one that says review? Click it. You know you want to._


	2. Teammates

**Authors note: **_I never understood why Gorion didn't take Imoen with them,_

_*BGII SPOILER ALERT*_

_Seeing as she's a Bhaalspawn as well and all, wouldn't HER life be in danger as well?_

_Thank you for the review Hidden-Treasure! I think your enthusiasm has outdone my own! So, just because it's Christmas tomorrow and I am stuck at home with the day off work... here's the next chapter! Beware the fluff monster!_

**Teammates**

The sun shone brightly, assaulting Asharia's eyes as they fluttered open. Raising a hand to shield them, she attempted to stand, and failed, collapsing in a heap. _Too weak... Maybe I'll just stick to sitting for a moment._

She managed this, and, squinting from the brightness of the sun, examined her surroundings. Trees, a few hedges and a stone path leading to the East, though she could not see anyone, especially not...

Asharia felt tears welling up in her eyes, and scrubbed furiously at her face, willing them away, only to fail. In moments she was weeping, mourning the loss of Gorion. Gorion...

Asharia released a choked sob, the memory of last night's events coming to her mind. At the moment of danger, she had been ordered to flee the scene, and helplessly, she followed Gorion's final request, and ran into the nearby shrubbery, still able to see what was unfolding in the scene, only to witness her father's execution.

"_Any final words, mageling?" The armoured fiend asked in a deeply sinister voice, as Gorion kneeled at the man's feet, a look of pride on his face. _

"_I may fall this day, demon, but I swear to you," Gorion's voice had a hint of steel to it as he replied, "that I will be avenged!"_

_He looked to the shrubbery and met Asharia's eyes for little more than a moment, and she noted the look of love and respect tinged with hope twinkling in his eyes. She nodded her silent reply and prepared herself for the onslaught._

Asharia breathed deeply and exhaled a shuddering breath, the sorrow in her heart replaced with anger and vengeance. The man that had killed her father had been large indeed; how could Gorion expect her to avenge him by killing this man? Impossible hope filled her heart. _I swear I will avenge you father. Even if it would cost me my life.._

He had suggest he find his friends, who would be more than willing to help; perhaps they would help her in her quest?

A hand on her shoulder brought her thoughts to a halt, and she jumped up suddenly, standing and drawing her twin swords.

"Whoa WHOA! It's just me, Imoen!"

Jaheira grew restless, pacing the room with one hand behind her back while she chewed on the nails of the second.

Even Khalid's faith had been tested; It had been three days since they had last heard from Gorion, and the both of them, especially the former, had been growing on edge. Finally, Khalid spoke.

"D-Dear, come and sit with me a m-moment?"

His wife snapped her head to regard him. The dark circles under his eyes told her that he needed rest, they both did. Neither of them had rested properly since arriving, and it had gotten to the stage where they were both so agitated they could not sleep.

"Y-You'll w-waste your e-e-e-energy by pacing so." He teased.

Sighing, she knew he was right, and sat next to her husband, leaning forward, fiddling with her fingernails, mumbling to herself. Khalid chuckled, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"What, may I ask, amuses you?" Jaheira snapped, already knowing the answer. Khalid embraced her suddenly, and she sighed.

"You are, my love." He whispered, all traces of his stutter gone for the moment, "I always thought you looked adorable when anxious." He then kissed her on the cheek swiftly, "Have faith, I am sure they will be-"

At that moment, two female figures came crashing through the doorway of the Friendly Arm Inn. One elven, one human. The elf was holding her side, the blood flowing freely from her wound. People ceased their drunken antics to regard the pair with suspicion.

"Help! Somebody help us!" The human girl with dark hair cried, and Khalid gave his wife a knowing look, Jaheira nodding her response. Together they stood and approached the girls.

"Who-who are you?" The girl demanded, pointing her dagger at the two. Jaheira sighed and came closer.

"Jaheira is what I am called, and this is my husband Khalid. We have been expecting you."

**Authors note: **_Okay, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and drawing this out... I'm just setting things up!_

_I just LOVE Khalid and Jaheira, they have to be one of my FAVOURITE pairings!_

_Suggestions anyone? They do greatly help ya know _;)

_And MERY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!_


	3. First Meetings, First Impressions

**Authors Note: **_ Ugh, haven't updated in aaaages... sorry!_

_Third chapter! If you've gotten this far, you have my thanks – you are a dedicated reader! Kudos to you, and thank you to Alice and for reviewing and, most importantly, welcome _=)

_I realise that I tend to get a tad carried away here and there, but please bare with me! _

**First Meetings, First Impressions**

It had been exactly two weeks since they left the Friendly Arm Inn, and Asharia was starting to get used to the idea of travelling somewhat. The two half-elven Harpers, Khalid and Jaheira, had, thus far, proved themselves as worthy allies. The elder of the two, Khalid, had taken Asharia's weaponry instruction to task as soon as they left the Inn, teaching her the finer points of swordsmanship, of which the elf was deeply grateful for. Jaheira had, at first, established a cold demeanour towards her, offering criticism wherever she could, of which Asharia had, on more than one occasion, taken it the wrong way. However, after two weeks of travel together with the help of Imoen, she had managed to tease a few smiles out of the druid.

Asharia sighed as they crossed the bridge into the next town. Nashkel was a pleasant sort of place, she decided. Large enough to be considered a city, though not so large that it was buzzing with excitement. In a way, it beared some resemblance to Candlekeep. She sighed again, this time more whimsically than the first.

Imoen sensed her friend's melancholy and placed one hand on her shoulder, regarding her with a look of concern, "Asha, what's the matter?"

Asharia attempted to direct a small smile to her friend, but the look in her deep emerald eyes betrayed her façade, and the younger girl raised an eyebrow her. Asha "I just miss Candlekeep, Immy. I mean, it's not going to be the same ever again, is it? Without Gorion..."

"Hey!" Imoen held her at arms length, noting that Asharia was beginning to sob, "No crying allowed here, missy! Sure, it's not gonna be the same, but still, I'm sure we'll be fine! After all," Imoen lifted the back of her hand to the side of her mouth as if telling her friend something she did not want anyone else to hear, "we've got two spiffy half-elven harpers helpin' us!"

Asharia regarded her friend with a strange look, but when Imoen assumed a sardonic regal expression, she could not help herself and erupted into a fit of giggles, earning a disapproving look from Jaheira. After a moment or two, Asharia calmed herself down, wiping the tears of mirth from her face.

"Oh Immy, I knew I brought you along for something!"

An expression of mock hurt crossed Imoen's face, "Is that all I'm good for, huh?" Asharia poked her tongue out at the thief in good humour.

"You're such a bufflehead!" Came Imoen's reply as she tackled her friend to the ground and, much to Asharia's dismay, began to dig her fingers into her ribs.

Jaheira rolled her eyes and approached the two, "Girls! This is not the time for a tickle session! We've a task to do."

The laughter continued, and Jaheira shook her head sadly. After a few moments, a booming voice rang out, and all traces of hilarity were promptly brought to a halt.

"Stand and deliver! So my hamster might have a better look at you!"

"E-Excuse me, sir, but are you t-talking to a rodent?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yuck._ _Yuck! YUCK! _Asharia froze as a loud crunching sound echoed through the Nashkel Mine, causing her group to turn and regard her. Her foot had found yet another skeleton whilst crossing the bridge to the cave entrance. Her party turned around sharply to ensure that she had not triggered yet another trap; it had taken them hours to cut her out of the spider's web snare that she had managed to get herself into near the beginning of the mine.

"Keep your eyes out, child!" Jaheira snapped, "You must pay attention to your surroundings!"

Their newly recruited companion, Minsc, clapped a strong hand to her shoulder, sending the druid forward a few steps "Do not fear, cautious Jaheira. If some form of undead evil befalls young Asharia, Minsc will stick his fist of justice into its skull!"

"Ugh." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, tenderly massaging the area, "Just... Keep your hands for such."_I would not like to be on the receiving end of this "justice", _she mused; certainly, Minsc's strength was an asset to the team.

"Asharia!" Khalid shouted from where he was supervising Imoen disarm a trap. The group advanced to where the pair were standing, and Asharia threw a questioning glance at Imoen.

"We're in." Imoen whispered slyly, and the party entered the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asharia stood over the body of Mulahey, staring at the dead orc in horror at what she had just done. He lay with her sword imbedded in his chest, his eyes wide and unseeing. She had been more brutal than she had ever anticipated, and she was shocked by how ruthess she was when the creature begged her to let him go. A hand on her shoulder shook her from her contemplation, and she turned to face Imoen, "Hey, you okay? Jaheira and Minsc are checking around for any items or letters, and Khalid found another cavern and gone to take a peek, I found this over on one of the tables." She held up a key, her face forming a puzzled expression.

"Not sure what it's for, we've looted all the chests, but this key seems... I dunno, a bit different from the others. It looks like the ones the guards back in Candlekeep used on the prisoners." Her face coloured, "I mean, heh, not that I would know... Well, yer clever, you can figure this one out!" The theif pressed the key into Asharia's palm, worry crossing her features as she felt her friend tremble, "Heya, whoa, Asha, you alright there?"

Asharia blinked at her friend and nodded, removing her hand from Imoen's, looking over the heavy iron key, "Yeah, I'm okay, Im. Still trying to process what just happened."

Imoen nodded, her face uncharacteristically sombre, "Yeah, you were kinda deadly there. But I guess, so long as yer on my side, I shouldn't be worried, right?" She winked, back to her kindred self again, and Asharia found her friend's mirth contagious as she started to smile.

Suddenly, a rather loud and woeful moan interrupted them in the moment, and Asharia heaved her sword from Mulahey's body as Imoen swiftly drew her bow. Jaheira, and Minsc approached the two, the druid brandishing her staff in preparation for battle, "What's going on? Where is Khalid?"

"In here, d-dear, quickly!" Khalid's nervous voice sounded from the dark cavern opposite the entrance, "Bring l-light, there is a man here who desperately needs a-attention! And see if you can f-find a key that opens iron shackles!"

Asharia nooded to Jaheira, who muttered a small incantation, the tip of her staff suddenly bursting into light that illuminated the small cave as the pair headed towards Khalid's voice without a word. They found him supporting the man in shackles and holding a water flask to his lips, helping him to take in fluids that he had obviously been denied during captivity. Jaheira knelt down immediately and began healing the prisoner, and Asharia had to stop herself from gasping at the sight; the man was undoubtedly elven, and although his dark hair was matted, his sallow and unnaturally pale face was smudged with dirt and grit and his robes were tattered, he seemed quite handsome.

"Good heavens, child, let the man free!" Jaheira's voice brought her back, and she immediately went into action, unlocking the shackled that binded the man to the stone.

The elf barely had enough strength to stand as Khalid helped him to his feet, his eyes still half closed and he seemed to be muttering something that sounded like 'moonblade' as they withdrew him from his dank prison. Imoen approached them, carrying a strange blue glowing sword.

"Whoa, someone looks like they've had it rough." She noted as Khalid helped the exhausted elf to sit on Mulahey's bed as Jaheira quickly gave one last check for wounds, "Geez, we'll have to get some of Jay's cooking into ya; looks like one of Mulahey's skeletons he does!"

At the mention of the half orc, the elf jumped, suddenly awake, "Mulahey! Where is he?" He rasped as he searched his surroundings nervously.

Asharia approached the man, feeling her throat constrict as she sympathised with this man. _He must have been subjected to monsterous tortures..._ "He's dead, I promise. He can't hurt you anymore."

The elf gave a shuddering sigh, "Thank you," he whispered, then lifted his head and spotted the blade in Imoen's hands, "My Moonblade!" Relief washed over his features as he tried to stand, but it proved to be too much as he collapsed, suddenly completely void of all consciousness. Jaheira sighed, "Well, oh fearless leader, for better or worse, it seems as though we have gained another party member. And a strange one at that." she said as she and Khalid helped to lift the man, indicating that they leave the mines.

_A strange man indeed..._ Asharia thought as she glanced once at the sleeping man's form, before heading towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xan awoke slowly, unwillingly, dreading the day to come. How long had he been trapped in this wretched cave? Weeks? Months? Did it really matter?

The gentle sounds of forest wrens singing suddenly broke his melancholy thoughts. He then noticed that he was lying on a rather soft tuft of grass. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, and was met by a violet coloured sky – the sky! - the sun dipping into the rolling green hills in the distance. He noticed the beautifully green forestry, blinking owlishly as he tried to make sense of where he was. He looked to his right, and saw that he was not alone. As a diminutive elven woman with flowing, rich chestnut hair and striking green eyes approached him, he gasped. _Perhaps I am in __Arvandor? No, it cannot be... _

As the elven woman drew nearer, she smiled fondly, her dimples shining. "Welcome back to the world of the living." Her voice, though musical, contained nothing of an elven accent, which confused Xan further. Noticing his bafflement, her smile broadened into a mischievous grin, and she chuckled. "It's alright, you're safe now. You've really no idea what's happened, do you?"

"I... Am a little confused, yes." He said, his voice raspy, "Pray tell, how did I come to be here?"

The elven woman sat in front of the confused enchanter, her smile "We found you in the cave back there in the mines, remember?" Her tone was quieter now, almost a whisper, "You were very ill. You slept for two days. You seemed to recover quicker when we put your blade near you. We were all rather worried..." she trailed off, casting her glance to the side, ripping out a stray piece of grass and twisted it with her fingers.

"However," she turned back to face him, her demeanour suddenly changing, "you are alive and awake now!"

They regarded each other for a time in silence, then the young woman suddenly cupped a hand to her mouth, suddenly embarrassed, "Oh! I do apologise for being so rude! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Asharia, originally from Candlekeep. Blade extraordinaire!"

Xan allowed for a small wry smile to cross his face, and sighed mournfully. "Well met, as they say. I am called Xan, an enchanter, originally from Evereska in the North." He noticed that Asharia was regarding him with a strange curiosity, and raised an eyebrow at her, "Is there something on my face that is entertaining to you?"

A slow blush crept up the younger elf's cheeks, and she turned her gaze towards the piece of grass in her hands, "Sorry, I've just never met any of my kind before... I was raised by humans."

"Truly?" _That explains her anxious traits and sudden outbursts, _Xan decided mentally,_ "_Well, it seems you have saved my life, as meaningless as it is. Should I accompany you on your travels to repay this debt?"

Asharia shook her head violently, "No! Well, I mean, I don't hold you in any debt at all! But yes, you may travel with us as long as you like." She reached out and took the enchanters hand, smiling shyly, "I for one would feel more comfortable to have someone of my kin amongst us."

Feeling his face heat up, Xan nodded, not trusting himself to speak. And with that, the two made their way to the campsite.

**Author's Note: **_Ugh, writer's block is shocking... not too happy with the way this one turned out, what do you think?_

_Imoen: I think you need to stop being so damn sickening! _

_Bonnaroo: What the? How did you get in here?_

_Imoen: *Shrugs* eh, I'm a thief, remember? Sneaky sneak?_

_Bonnaroo: Psha, just go find some cookies to steal._

_Imoen: Fine! _

_Bonnaroo: I don't own any of the characters aside from Asharia, the story line kinda belongs to the makers of Baldur's Gate too... I am a mere scribe._

_Please let me know what you thought!_

_Thanks for reading! xx_


	4. Teachings

**Authors note: **_To be honest, I am not sure if I want to continue with this... my writers block is attacking something chronic, it's getting a little over the top with the mush and I feel as if I am waffling sooooo – suggestions anyone? Please? They really do help. _=)

_Also, I apologise for the horrid grammar in the previous chapters – for some odd reason it's perfect on the computer, but wont publish that way on FF and is deleting things… hmmm. _

_Anywho, enjoy! xx_

**Teachings**

The journey to Beregost had taken longer than Xan had expected. Even more so as Asharia had insisted that he instruct her in the language of the elves.

At first he had considered the very notion a foolish endeavor. _What is the point? She_ _will either forget or make sport of me... _

However, after a few days in her company, he had decided that the younger elf desperately required such instruction. After witnessing her numerous antics with Imoen, he had deduced that her mannerisms were boisterous, brash and, above all, childish. To further add to his dismay, he had discovered that she was ill-focused.

Xan would have to start small. Simple greetings would be the topic of the day.

He sighed mournfully, praying to the gods to give him the patience to get through the day. "Alright… Repeat after me. Mae govannen, Mellonamin."

"Mae govannen, Mello-um-Mellonman? Mellonmint?" Asharia shrugged and shot a grin at her teacher in attempt to lessen the impact of his frustration. Imoen, who was travelling behind the two with Minsc, suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles.

Xan rolled his eyes upwards to glanced at the sky in dismay. "Correllon help me…"

"Asharia." Khalid's normally quiet and jumpy voice contained a dangerous lilt, "Listen carefully. Xan is trying his hardest to teach you something important."

Asharia sighed and threw an apologetic glance in Xan's direction, "Aw, Xan, I'm sorry. I wont tease any more. I promise."

And so the instruction continued. By the time the sun had settled into the horizon, they had made some progress. Jaheira had become rather irritable, and Khalid had discretely suggested to the group that they rest for the night.

Xan yawned, feeling his own weariness set in.

"An lema?" Asharia asked.

Xan chuckled and shook his head, earning a confused look from Asharia, "What's funny?"

The enchanter regarded her apologetically, "I apologise if I come across as cruel, but your accent - it's dreadful. We will have to work on that next."

Asharia pouted, considered his statement, then decided he was right and sighed in defeat, "Well, I suppose I should thank you for today."

Xan's lips curved into a small smile. "Although it _was _laborious, it was… my pleasure, Asharia." The warmth and sincerity that radiated from his smile quickened Asharia's heartbeat. This was the first time she had seen the gloomy elf smile. She noticed that he had two neatly shaped dimples on his cheeks, and his eyes seemed brighter. His face was more relaxed than usual, and his handsome elvish features were sharpened somehow. All in all, Asharia decided that she rather liked his smile.

Xan's expression dissipated into a questioning gaze, and Asharia felt her face flush when she realized that she had been staring at him for longer than she had intended.

Clearing her throat, Asharia began to walk towards the campsite, "Um, well, yes. I suppose I should go and… Uh, help Immy set up some of the tents."

Xan stood and watched as the young woman briskly walked towards the site. He felt his features contorting into a smile against his will. _Xan, you are a fool._ He watched helplessly as she stumbled over a rock and tumbled across the ground as Imoen laughed and jumped on her. The enchanter shook his head at the sight, sighing sadly. _Perhaps my instructions are all in vain._

**Authors note: **_Lolz, grumpy Khalid is so much fun._

_Elven translations:_

_Mae govannen – Well met  
Mellonamin – My friend  
An lema? – Long journey?_


	5. Tranzig!

**Author's Note: **_My muse hath returned! My goody goodness, I have even started writing the next chapter!_

_Please be advised that I was in an angsty mood whilst writing this chapter. Just came out of an 8pm lecture, and my brain refused to shut down (Gods know why...). It also rained on my way home from said lecture, and stopped just as I walked in the door... Hence, angst. Enjoy!_

**Tranzig**

"Tranzig!" Asharia's voice rang out across the room of the Feldpost Inn. The letter they had found amongst Mulahey's belongings in the Nashkel Mines had lead them to the mage, who was standing by his desk, bewildered by the sudden interruption, "We know you aided Mulahey in his plans with the iron at Nashkel. Admit your wrong doing and I may-"

The evil that radiated from Tranzig's sudden dark cackle stopped her. The mage, dressed in regal green and gold robes, raised an eyebrow and looked over the blade, "You, a pitiful bard, stop me? Hah! Not likely. Do you realise who I am, girl?" the venom that emitted from the last word made Asharia cringe internally.

_Perhaps I have bitten off more than I can chew..._

"Tranzig!" Xan stepped forward, drawing his moonblade, "So it is YOU who is responsible for my capture?" His voice, though retaining its normal gloomy lilt, was slightly agitated, and Asharia noted that the enchanter was clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. Tranzig assumed an abashed expression, "I suffered for months! I shall enjoy watching you fall to your doom!"

The mage laughed again, "Ahhh, the little moonfighter! Yes, I remember now. Your pitiful screams that echoed through the mines were... unforgettable."

Asharia saw a glint of anguish cross Xan's face and unsheathed her swords, "Enough! Let us settle this!"

Tranzig chuckled bitterly a third time, "Very well!" He murmured something Asharia could not hear, then suddenly disappeared.

"Dammit! Be careful guys!"

"EVIL SHOW YOURSELF!" Minsc bellowed, "HIDE WHILE YOU CAN, BUT MINSC AND BOO WILL-" the beserker's words ended abruptly as he was hit with a stream of magic, causing him to fall to a heap on the ground.

"Minsc!" Imoen rushed to his side, attempting to rouse the warrior. "Jaheira, do something!"

She was already busy. Khalid screamed out in agony and doubled over, grasping his stomach. Jaheira threw a pleading glance at Imoen, then ran to her husband, "Khalid! If you die I... I swear you'll never hear the end of it!"

Xan was preparing a spell, his hands creating intricate patterns in the air when a score of Magic Missiles appeared from nowhere, heading in the enchanter's direction. Asharia's world stood still, and she suddenly thrust herself in between Xan and the glowing orbs. She braced herself from the impact, but something felt wrong. So very wrong.

An intense bright light appeared in front of her, and she screwed her eyes shut in an attempt to blot it out. When she reopened them, she was standing in the Nashkel Mines. _What in the Nine Hells..._

A chilling growl interrupted her thoughts. She whipped around, her hands falling to her blades...

Which were missing. _Okay, this is just plain weird!_

A dark figure which was hovering no more than ten feet in front of her began to approach her. Horror replaced her confusion when she realised that it was none other than Mulahey. Asharia tried to speak, to scream at the beast, but to her dismay she found herself mute. The figure was coming closer with every passing moment, and Asharia turned to run.

She had not gotten far before tripping on a rock. The rotting corpse did not stop, but continued in its path, its dead eyes on hers. Asharia watched in horror as Mulahey came closer... closer...

And passed through her. The elf shut her eyes, letting out the breath that she had been holding for the past minute or so. After a few moments, she stood and turned, only to be met with the image of Tranzig. Her fear was short lived, however, when she realised that he did not realise that she was there. _Am I dead?_

A dagger of bone suddenly appeared in front of her, and she felt a sudden surge of primitive rage. She felt an irresistible urge to take it, to plunge it into the heart of the man in front of her. To stop him from hurting any more people. To stop Xan's pain...

With a cry she grabbed the dagger and ran at the mage, her head down, tackling him to the ground as she thrust the dagger into his chest, over and over again, the blood spurting from his wounds covering her sleeves liberally. Tranzig's eyes met hers, a look of absolute panic flooding his features. Something about his expression both revolted and thrilled her. Still, she continued her savage attack.

After what seemed like an eternity, the light in the man's eyes expired, and Asharia, shaking uncontrollably, rose from the scene, dropping the dagger to the floor. She regarded the corpse for a moment, a rush of emotions suddenly overwhelming her. Tears formed in her eyes, but to her confusion, she found herself chuckling bitterly, much like the mage was before the massacre.

An sudden excruciating ache filled her chest, and in a panic she looked down to inspect herself. The bone dagger had now lodged itself into her torso, the blood flowing freely down her body. Against her will, Asharia's hand reached up and clutched the hilt, trying to wretch it from her body. She felt searing pain as the blade came out, and she let out a blood curdling shriek, before collapsing on the floor.

"...aria... ASHARIA!" Imoen's yell brought her back to the present, and she reluctantly opened her eyes, only to be met with concerned stares of her comrades.

_**You will learn...**_ A sinister voice called from nowhere in particular, and Asharia's world went black.

****

Jaheira watched from the window as the first rays of dawn streamed into the room she was sharing with Khalid. _Hardly a room, _she decided bitterly. The Feldpost Inn had seemed a nice enough place, however, the tiny rooms that they had been allocated were nothing short of disappointing. Unfortunately, as Asharia was still in an incapacitated state, and with the party being short coined as it was, the group was left with little choice but to stay in the inn for the night.

Jaheira sighed. The child was reckless, that was certain. Her actions in the fight before... She had never seen the young elf so effective in battle. What really disturbed her was the manner of Asharia's attack. How had she known that Tranzig was where he was? She had eliminated the man with so much ease it was frightening. One swing of her sword and the mage collapsed, his invisibly disabled and his life taken.

What concerned the druid most was her screaming and collapsing that followed the attack, the blood flowing from her nose... surely the Magic Missile spell that she absorbed earlier was not the cause of it?

Jaheira sighed and shook her head. Despite Asharia's strange and reckless behaviour, she admitted that she had become quite fond of her. She smiled as she reflected on Khalid's swordplay lesson the previous day. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy as she noted the way the two had bonded over the short period of time, and wondered if she was being a little too confronting with her.

This thought spawned another; what if she was to have children with Khalid one day? Would she fare well enough as a mother?

"Jaheira?" Khalid's drowsy voice suddenly broke her train of thought, "Are you a-alright?"

She smiled, _Still so caring, even after all these years... _"I am fine, my husband."

Khalid chuckled, remaining unconvinced, "You used the 'f' w-word, my l-love. Clearly, there is s-something amiss?" He patted the empty spot next to him, and she obliged, sighing in defeat.

"It's just," she began softly, "you seem to know how to get along with the girls. I was wondering how you can possess such patience."

Khalid shifted to embrace his wife, "D-dear, it is not so much a m-matter of patience. I mean, it _does _p-play an important role in a relationship," he smirked, momentarily thinking of the instances where his patience with Jaheira had been tested, "You have to c-connect with them. It's c-crucial. Be s-stern, yes, but also be their f-friend."

Jaheira nodded, slowly comprehending his words, "I understand, but I just-"

Khalid cut her off by kissing her languidly, "I know you've been hurt before, my love, just trust me. If you do not let them in how can you expect them to listen to you?" he whispered.

Jaheira froze instantly, knowing exactly what he was referring to; she had been tremendously close to her younger sister, Eldrien, before their home was sieged by rebels. She recalled the horrors of that night; after witnessing the murder of Eldrien, the pain it created caused her to adopt a cold disposition. _Never again, _she had promised herself. She had even been reluctant to allow Khalid to be so close to her. She had constantly criticised him when they were assigned together within the Harpers, however, he had seen through her façade, and after months of working together she began to confide in him.

Khalid sighed, bringing her back to the present. "Ahh, Khalid, I know you are right. You always have had a talent for identifying my weaknesses."

Khalid raised an eyebrow at his wife, earning himself a jab to the ribs, "You know what I am meaning, you oaf!"

Chuckling, the jumpy warrior hugged his wife, pressing his face into her hair, "P-perhaps you should attempt to s-speak with her today?"

Jaheira looked out the window, drawing in the sunlight and smiled. It was a nice enough day. Perhaps it would be a good idea to speak with the young elf.

**Author's note: **_A special shout out to Ipsissmus – your last review was marvellous, and I will more than likely use your suggestions! Thank you thank you thank you!_

_Heh, the 'f' word. A conversation with my significant other inspired me to write that part. _

_As I said, sorry for the angst and blood in this chapter, just thought it would be interesting to write a different take on the dream sequence! Not sure if it was believable or not... heh..._

_Let me know what you think!_

_xx_


	6. To The Stronghold!

**Author's note:**_ I'm back from the dead! Sorry to you all who are dedicated readers, uni work was hectic for a moment there. So, I decided to post the following two chapters. Enjoy!_

**To the Stronghold!**

Xan strayed to the back of the group, his thoughts deep and melancholy. Minsc was getting slightly testy of late, until he finally pulled Asharia aside and told her that if they did not travel to the Knoll Stronghold soon and rescue Dynaheir, he would go by himself and he and Boo would 'liberally kick their butts'. Asharia had hastily suggested that they head that way first, if not to stop Minsc from getting himself killed, to gain more experience in battle before heading for the bandit camps.

The enchanter sighed, finding his thoughts straying to the conversation between Jaheira and Asharia he had overheard that morning. He had been walking down the steps when he heard the druid clear her throat, stopping him in his tracks

"_Child, you seem... disturbed." _

_There was a sigh, and a long pause. When Asharia finally spoke, her voice was barely a whisper, "I'm a monster, Jaheira.. The way I killed that man. It wasn't right."_

_Jaheira chuckled, "I do not fully understand how you found the invisible man either, let alone killing the man with a clean swipe of your sword."_

_Asharia's voice became broken, confused, "But-but! That's not how it happened! I butchered the man! I stabbed him over and over and over..." She was sobbing by now, and Xan had forced himself to walk back to his room, not wanting to hear anymore of the recount._

How could that have been possible? He winced as he recalled how Asharia had stood in the way of the Magic Missiles, shielding him while he attempted to complete his spell. _Her efforts were in vein, _he reflected; his concentration broke the second she had been hit by the spell, her screams piercing his ears and stopping his heart momentarily. _Why had she even bothered? I was doomed anyway..._

She had dropped her head, her hair masking her face, then suddenly drew her sword and swung to the left of the enchanter, killing Tranzig with deadly efficiency. There had been no 'butchering'.

He sighed again, bringing one hand up to his brow, _Xan, what in Corellon's name are you doing with this group?_

"EVIL KNOLLS! MINSC WILL KICK YOUR BUTTS AND RESCUE PRETTY DYNAHEIR! GO FOR THE EYES BOO!"

A wave of panic swept over Asharia when group was met by a dozen Knolls as soon as they crossed the bridge to the Stronghold. Minsc was the first to attack, shouting battle cries about the justice he was about to extract, while his two handed sword cut down the dog-like creatures with ease. Jaheira and Xan had began muttering their incantations when Asharia decided she should attempt to join the fray. She drew her twin swords and charged at the group of Knolls, while Imoen covered her with her bow.

It was easier than she expected; she thrust one blade into the body of the creature, a horrified yelp escaping its mouth. She withdrew the first blade from the demon, and brought second down swiftly across its neck, sending its head sprawling. She glanced around and was met by a clumsy lunge, of which she cross-down parried, responding with a kick to the creatures face.

Asharia heard the whistle of an arrow as it flew over her left shoulder and struck one in the chest two feet in behind of her, it's sword held high, ready to strike. She whipped around, and Khalid gave her a sly wink and proceeded to attack the rest of the hoard, following behind her. _That was close... I'll write a song to thank him later._

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the shaman murmuring an incantation, it's beady eyes focussing on Imoen.

"Oh no you don't! Immy, look out!" she yelled, charging at the Knoll with her swords held high. Successfully distracting it, she ran her right blade into the monster's unprotected back. The Knoll roared in rage, and to Asharia's horror, she found that she could not pull the sword free. Before she could move, a massive arm swung around and hit her, winding her, sending her sprawling across the ground and over the edge of one of the pits. Gasping for air, she managed to grab a hold of the edge with her free hand.

Excruciating pain wracked through the entire left side of her body as she attempted to lift her sword arm. Asharia heard a stifled whimper ascend from the bottom of the pit, stopping her in her tracks. "Dynaheir? Is that you?"

Another muffled cry, and the blade realised then what she had to do. _Corellon, give me strength..._

Drawing in a shuddering breath, she let go of the edge. She landed on her feet, but the jolt from the impact caused her legs to buckle, and she fell to her knees. Adrenaline forced her to forget the pain, and she walked over to the dark skinned woman, untying the gag and began cutting the bonds that held her hands behind her back.

"Thou art surely suicidal!" she chided, but there was a small tone of gratitude within her smooth voice.

"Yeah, well, you're not the first person to tell me that." Asharia remarked as she cut through the last of the rope. "That should do it. Now, we just need to find a way out..."

The shaman's wolf-like cackle disrupted the meeting. She glanced out of the pit into the demon's face. "Stupid elf!" it barked harshly, "You think you come here and steal dark one from us? Hah!" There was the sound of shuffling as the Knoll turned around, "We have elf and dark woman tonight!"

"NOT TONIGHT EVIL!"

Asharia delegated to take the first watch with Xan. As the rest of the group unfurled their bedrolls, she sat beside the fire with the enchanter, neither of them speaking for half of the shift.

After what seemed like an age, Xan cleared his throat, "You... look pensive, Asharia... Is there something you wish to speak of?"

Asharia smiled at him whimsically, "I was just thinking of my foster father, Gorion. He was an amazing teacher. Kind and completely selfless." She looked back to the fire, "He... he died saving my life." She felt the sting of fresh tears in her eyes, but managed to force them back.

Xan felt a lump rise in his throat, and tentatively stretched out a hand to grip her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "My deepest condolences, Mellonamin. I have heard he was a great man. May I ask how it happened?"

She nodded, "We left Candlekeep, for my own safety apparently. We had only been travelling a few hours, until a man in spiky armour and strange glowing yellow eyes came from out of nowhere. Gorion told me to run... And.." She took a few moments to recollect herself, "I did. Like a coward I hid in the bushes and watched as the man killed Gorion. It was so overwhelming, I just passed out..."

"So you are chasing this... man in spiky armour, then?"

Asharia nodded. Xan sighed, "Well... though it is probably a doomed quest, and my efforts will be all in vein, I would like to assist you in anyway possible."

Asharia turned to meet his eyes, "Thank you. It means a lot to have one of my own in the group."

The enchanter shifted under her emerald gaze uncomfortably, giving her a wry smile before standing, "Our shift is almost over, should we wake the others?"

Asharia shook her head violently before turning her attentions back to the fire, "No. I'll take second watch."

"Asharia, you will need to rest if you wish even the smallest chance of success tomorrow..."

Asharia shook her head again, "Every time I close my eyes, I see... him. The man with the yellow eyes." She confessed after a long silence, "My nightmares... they get worse each night."

Xan stared at her in confusion, "Why not simply slip into a reverie then?"

Asharia raised an eyebrow at the older elf, "A who-whatta?"

"You... were never taught how to fall into reverie?" Xan thought long and hard for a moment, _Corellon, what do I do? _He sighed, "When you were in the womb of your mother, she would have shared her thoughts and memories with you through your connection and well..." he shrugged, "Ah, it is too difficult to explain." He paused again,_ What am I doing? This will not end well,_ "The only way I could possibly hope to help you understand is by sharing my own reverie with you." He began unfurling his bedroll, placing it next to hers, making sure she could not see the redness that had spread across his face.

_Oh Gods, I hope this isn't too intimate, _Asharia lowered her eyelashes demurely, in an attempt to hide her own blush, "Alright, just tell me what to do."

He turned to face her, "It's simple. Lay down and relax."

Asharia nodded and lay next to him, "Now take my hand." She froze, her heart speeding up upon feeling the cool softness of his hand on hers. Shyly, she entwined her fingers with his, and Xan felt his face heating up again, "Relax, close your eyes and allow your mind to go blank."

It took several minutes, before Asharia could relax. She found herself standing outside what she perceived was an elven city when she felt Xan's mind tugging on her own. Turning, she then saw him standing before her, his hand outstretched, _Welcome to Evereska. _His lips were unmoving, but she could hear his voice, _Come, there is much to see._

Jaheira sat by the dying embers of the campfire, smiling to herself. She and Khalid had volunteered to take the second watch, and upon waking she had been confused to find Xan and Asharia nowhere in sight. She panicked, until she glanced towards the edge of the forest, spying two figures lying together. As she moved closer she noted that the two were holding hands, and she had smiled when she noted that both were wearing a relaxed and almost blissful expression, before heading back to her post.

**Author's Note: **_I'm not sure if I like this one or not, I feel like the fight scene was cut a little short, I just sort of hard a bit of a blockage I couldn't shake. Forgive me!_


	7. It's PINK!

**It's PINK!**

When Asharia woke from her shared reverie with Xan, she was alone. Sitting up, the wood elf blinked owlishly and scanned her surroundings. She certainly felt refreshed after a restful night, and she felt a smile stretch across her face as she recalled the sights and memories the enchanter shared with her.

"Morning Asha!" Imoen's cheerful voice brought her thoughts to an abrupt halt. The mischevious smirk that played on her face gave an indication that the events of the night had become common knowledge. "Sooooo, you and Xaaaannny huh?"

"Im, please, it was nothing, really." Asharia grinned at her friend, feigning indifference, "He was just helping me sleep through sharing a reverie with me."

"Suuuuuuuure." Imoen helped the blade to her feet, and walked with her towards to dying embers of the fire, where the party sat. Xan was nowhere in sight.

"I believe you. Thousands wouldn't." Imoen nodded towards Jaheira, who shot Asharia a knowing smile.

With an exasperated sigh, Asharia threw her hands up in surrender, "Why me?"

Khalid chuckled, shaking his head, "H-how are you feeling this morning, Asha?"

Asharia beamed at the warrior, "Hungry!"

"I thought as much," Jaheira passed her a serving of gruel, "we decided not to disturb you, child. That is the soundest I have seen you sleep in weeks. Xan has gone to the stream to wash. We were thinking of leaving for the Friendly Arm for the night before confronting Tazok."

Asharia raised a quizzical eyebrow at the druid, "Seems like we have a plan, then."

As soon as Xan returned from the stream, the group made their way towards the inn. Asharia noted that Xan seemed to lag behind the rest of the group again; the enchanter had barely spoken a word when he had returned, and had not once made eye contact with Asharia. Sighing deeply, she slowed her pace and allowed for Khalid and Jaheira to lead on.

"Xan, is something troubling you?"

Xan merely shot her a sideways glance and a wry smile, turning his attentions yet again to the forestry.

"Xan, seriously, if I have done something to offend you I-"

He raised his hand to silence her, "No, Asharia. I assure you I am fine, truly."

The blade bit her lip and casted her glance downwards, "Well, thank you for sharing your memories with me last night. It really did help."

"Just... Leave me to my own thoughts for now, Asharia." His tone was melancholy, as always, but Asharia noted the enchanter's expression was irritated. Sighing, she did as requested and caught up to Imoen, who was busy studying a scroll rather seriously.

"What's that, Im?"

The thief looked up at her friend and scrunched her face up, "Some crummy scroll I found back at the Stronghold. I asked Dynaheir what it was and she said she didn't know." Imoen's eyes glimmered with mischief, "Do'ya think I could try out magic?"

Asharia raised an eyebrow at her, "I dunno Im, I thought you enjoyed being a rogue?"

"Pfft, yeah, I just want to do something different, ya know? I'm gonna try it!" With that, she began chanting the words on the scroll, her eyes closed as she ran circles around her head, apparently an instruction of the scroll. Nothing happened, and the scroll disintegrated when she was finished.

"Booooooring." Was all Imoen said, before the rest of the group stopped and stared at her. Khalid chuckled, before Jaheira jabbed him in the ribs. Minsc was smiling awkwardly and Dynaheir had both eyebrows raised. Xan merely rolled his eyes. Asharia was laughing, clutching her stomach as tears of mirth streamed down her face. "What?"

Minsc scratched his head, "Erm, well, Boo says that Imoen's new hair colour looks good..." he said, breaking the painful silence.

"You have GOT to be joking. It looks disastrous!" Xan exclaimed, earning a glare from Minsc.

"Boo also says that you should not be so mean to friends!" The berserker shook his fist threateningly, and Xan shrank back slightly.

"Imoen, bring thyself here." Dynaheir pulled a mirror from her pack and gave it to the thief turned mage. She took it from the diviner and her eyes widen when she saw.

"My hair! It-it's PINK!"

Asharia giggled some more, then slung her arm around Imoen, "Aw, Im, it doesn't look THAT awful. It kind of suits you, really. Maybe you should ask Dynaheir or Xan to teach you other spells?"

Imoen sighed, and gave the mirror back to Dynaheir, "Would you mind?"

Dynaheir chuckled lightly, "Of course not, my dear. What wilt thou wish to learn?"

By nightfall, the group had reached the Friendly Arm Inn. Jaheira and Khalid had retired early, as did Minsc. Imoen was sitting with Dynaheir, a spell book opened in front of them. Asharia smiled at the sight. Imoen was a quick learner, and she had been focussed on her lessons from the word go. Xan looked at Xan, who was intently drawing on a piece of parchment. _I suppose I had better leave him be..._ As soon as the thought manifested, she noticed that the enchanter had raised his eyes to her. She met his gaze with a warm smile, and his eyes darted back to the parchment.

_Time to find out what is going on... _

As she approached the enchanter, he hastily hid the parchment in the folds of his spell book, "Alright, what's going on, Xan?" she asked

"I'm not quite sure I follow you. As I have said, I am fine." He was avoiding her gaze again.

Asharia sighed, and sat next to him, "Well, would you mind if I sat with you a while?"

Xan nodded, "You are a bard, are you not?"

The change of topic caught Asharia off guard, and she shrugged, "Yes, why do you ask?"

He finally looked at her, a hint of curiosity creeping into his expression, "I have never heard you sing..."

Asharia flushed and looked away, "I'm... not that great."

Imoen and Dynaheir approached the pair, the latter holding a small brown paper package. "I hath a gift for thee, Asharia, to thank you for saving my life." Dynaheir presented the package to Asharia, who stood and embraced the diviner.

"Thank you, Dynaheir! May I open it now?" The Hathran smiled and nodded, and Asharia picked apart the wrapping. Inside was a nightgown of the purest white silk, and Asharia blushed when she noted the slit up the side of the leg and the low cut at the back of the garment. "It's beautiful!"

"Hey, Asha! I picked this up at the market too!" She held out a small lute and winked at her," You should play again."

Xan shrugged. Asharia pouted in defeat, and took the lute, "Fiiiine."

She began strumming it, the tune soft, slow and a little sad.

_Come up to meet you,_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

Asharia's voice was unlike any others Xan had heard. It was a light, shimmering sound, almost as if she were whispering, and seemed to hit each note with amazing accuracy.

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was-_

Asharia abruptly stopped singing, her voice quivering by the last line. Xan noticed that she had tears standing in her eyes. Sighing, she rose, "I'm sorry. I cant..." she whispered, taking her presents and heading to her room for the night.

"Methinks they companion still bares the trauma from losing your foster father." Dynaheir wrapped an arm around Imoen, who sighed heavily, "Best we go and retire. We've a long day tomorrow."

Xan watched as the pair ascended the steps to their rooms with a great sadness. Sighing, he lifted his spellbook from the seat and headed towards his own room. It would prove to be a long night.

**Author's Note: **_Again, not sure if this one turned out as well as I had hoped... Any suggestions would be great :)_

_Thanks for reading! _

_(Oh and the song "The Scientist" belongs to Coldplay, not me :) good little guitar song though.)_


	8. Bandits and Bad Dreams

**Authors Note: **_fdisaocma;vm;nceona. I LIVE! Well, kinda. Let me begin this chapter with an apology as big as Elminster's beard for not updating in eons. So, I'M SORRY! Gomenasai! Mi dispiace! Amin hiraetha! (okay, not as big as Elminster's beard, but hey, how the heck can I show how sorry I am on the internet? Oh! I know – a mega chapter!)_

_Life outside the wonderful world of fanfiction has taken a few unexpected turns for this humble author, including the death of my mother and grandfather, and, alas, also most of the technology in my life. Including my hard drive and laptop, which contained many other chapters for this story I had planned to post. Even my backups are gone. Poof. Soooo I pretty much had to start again. However, I think this chapter turned out better than its predecessors, so that might be an advantage =) I will not give up as easily as Xan!_

_Xan: It's a doomed task, you know. She has the attention span of a gnat._

_Bonnaroo: Can it, you!_

_Xan: *sighs, shrugs, shuffles off*_

_Bonnaroo: Wait, no, I didn't mean it! _T_T

_Sooo anyway, without further ado, here is an epically mega chapter to make up for my horrid lateness! I hope I haven't become too rusty..._

**Chapter 8 – Bandits and Bad Dreams **

Asharia did not emerge from her bedchambers until mid morning, dark rings lining her vacant eyes, indicating lack of sleep. She had refused anyone – including Imoen - entry into her room after she so abruptly left the common room the night before. However much time she spent in the confines of her bed did little to allow her to free her mind of the disturbing images and thoughts that plagued her mind behind her eyelids. Rest had not come to her that night; she had awoken in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare, and when she had attempted to fall into a reverie, as Xan had shown her, she rested fitfully.

_Xan..._ Again her thoughts returned to her gloomy companion as she dressed, packed and headed downstairs. _My gloomy, attractive companion... _Asharia shook the notion from her head quickly before her eyes searched the common room to locate the enchanter. She smiled wryly when she found him, sitting in the far most corner of the room; as usual, he was lost within the confines of his spell book, concentration etched into every detail of his face. However, judging by the movements of the pencil in his hand, he seemed to be sketching again rather than reading. _I wonder what he thinks after last night. _She sighed hopelessly, _Probably that I am a weak, pathetic idiot who cannot control her emotions. Or maybe he just doesn't care... _

Suddenly, the enchanters eyes flickered from his page to her face. _But if that were the case why does he keep on looking at me like that!_ She lifted her hand in a small wave and was rewarded with a slight smile. Asharia's heart pounded as she held his gaze, biting her lip while Xan's face coloured slightly as he nodded at her and returned to his spell book. Stepping forward, she entered the room when Minsc, who was feeding Boo a small piece of cheese, was the second to notice her. An unnaturally large grin plastered the rangers' face as he paused his actions to tap Dynaheir's shoulder.

"Asharia!" he boomed, his voice echoing throughout the hall, resulting in a number of very hungover patrons glaring daggers at the overly enthusiastic beserker before returning to linger over their breakfasts, "See, Dynaheir? Did Minsc not say that she is a tough one?" Dynaheir sighed, rolling her eyes at her oblivious protector in response, returning to her tea cup.

Imoen approach her friend, concern etched on her usually jubilant features as she embraced her sister in all but blood. Hunched over his spell book, Xan's keen ears detected a faint 'I'll be alright' from Asharia, though he judging by her tone he could tell that she was trying to convince herself of the fact rather than reassure Imoen. He raised his eyes to regard the two, his heart giving an unexpectedly pleasant twitch when Asharia's eyes met his own again for the briefest of moments, only to be torn from his gaze as Imoen held her at arms length.

Jaheira sighed, rising from the lounge she was sharing with Khalid, who was busily sharpening his long sword. The druid approached the two, a bowl of gruel held out to Asharia, who flashed a whimsical smile in thanks.

"Good morning, oh omnipresent authority figure." Jaheira placed her hands on her hips, assuming her usual haughty disposition, which slowly receded as she noted how exhausted her companion looked. She sighed, seemingly shrugging off her initial frustration, " We were worried. I was wondering when you would arise, your breakfast was beginning to get cold and well..." Jaheira trailed off when she felt Asharia's hand touch her shoulder. Seeing how hard Jaheira was trying at playing the mother warmed her heart a little.

"Thank you for the concern. Now, I think we've wasted enough time dallying about here, don't you agree?" She chuckled, and Xan felt an unusual sharp pang when he realised that the girl was trying to don her usual cheerful facade.

_No, _he thought, _not a girl. She has endured more hardships and mishaps than most even consider in their lifespan. _Snapping his spell book shut with an audible clap, he placed it in his pack beside the table before rising to join where the others have gathered.

"So," she continued, and began spooning the now cold mixture of gruel into her mouth, grimacing as the pasty substance made its way down her throat (she had never been to fond of gruel), "do we have a plan?"

"Yup!" Imoen piped up, "I did some snooping last night, and guess what! I... erm... ran into this woman," she scratched the back of her head nervously when she saw the dubious looks on their faces, "What? Okay fine, I was breaking into her house – hey, don't look at me like that! I haven't done a lot of lock picking lately, my fingers were gettin' itchy!" Jaheira scoffed while Khalid chuckled.

"S-so, did she report you?" He raised an eyebrow, mirth etched on his features. Imoen stuck her tongue out at him, replying with a playful "Maaaaayyybeeee..."

Khalid chuckled again, louder this time, and shook his head, "Oh, Imoen! We will m-make a shining example of you yet!"

Jaheira rolled her eyes at the two, smacking her husband behind his head. "Fools! This is no laughing matter! We barely have enough gold as it is! We certainly cannot afford to pay for-".

"Whoa, whoa cool it! The lady, Joya, said that she was robbed by bandits, and I bet they have some other good loot on them too, as well as some information on where the rest of 'em are. She said it happened north of here, near where most of the bandit raids have been happenin'. Peldvale forest she said it was called. Joya said that she'd forget all about the break in if we got her ring back for her, 'cause it was all she had left to remember her husband by. I thought that might be a good place to start..." Jaheira raised an eyebrow at the young thief, who was rocking on her heels, grinning impishly.

"Jaheira, I think you owe the girl an apology." Khalid suggested, his voice laced with warning as he nudged his wife with his elbow, still rubbing the back of his head. Jaheira approached Imoen and muttered her apology to the girl, who responded with a "Ye're welcome." before turning to regard her husband, his sulking expression bringing a fond smile to her lips. Upon approaching him, she kissed him on the cheek, "I apologise for being so harsh to you too."

Khalid made a face and crossed his arms, pouting, "Harumph. You're so m-mean to me sometimes." He sighed, "But I _suppose_ I will f-forgive you."

Jaheira rolled her eyes and snorted, "And you, my dear husband, can be a touch overdramatic at times, but we learn to deal with each other's faults I suppose."

Khalid's expression became mock hurt, "J-Jaheira! You wound me!"

Asharia giggled at the banter between her pseudo aunt and uncle, and Xan was pleased to note that this time, it was not forced, "So, does anyone have any quips about a small 'kill the bad guys, get the loot and info' quest?"

Jaheira sighed. Khalid chuckled. Imoen whooped. Minsc cheered and Dynaheir smiled.

Xan shook his head, choosing to say nothing, trying to ignore how beautiful her eyes while she bantered with her companions, and how his heart began to twitch pleasantly again. _Fool, how much longer are you going to deny how she affects your heart? You were doomed to fall for her from the very start..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The quest had taken them a few hours to complete. Asharia was pleased to find that her small group had somehow improved over night. Her own skills, however, were lacking, no doubt accredited to her lack of sleep the night before. The bandits had been beyond foolish; their movements were sloppy and they were overconfident. They had found the ring, and Khalid had proven to be an efficient and surprisingly intimidating interrogator. Before he had slit the bandit's throat, he had coaxed the location of the bandit camp out of the cruel looking man.

The others were engaged in their evening routines: Jaheira was preparing supper, Khalid and Minsc gathering wood, Dynaheir beginning her next lesson in magic with Imoen. Xan took the opportunity to slip away quietly. He needed to talk to her.

As Xan approached Asharia as she cleansed her face in the stream, his breath hitched as he noted how the golden sunset caught the reddish undertones in her dark hair, how made her light bronze skin shimmer...

He shivered, surprised that the feeling was entirely pleasant, and cleared his throat, "Asharia?"

The blade jumped, clearly startled by his approach. Spinning around, she raised a hand to her chest, attempting to calm her heart, "Oh! Xan," she laughed nervously, "I didn't hear you! Have you been taking lessons in skulking from Imoen?" She shot him an accusing look that just resulted in Xan's own heart beat quicken. She was so endearing...

Clearing his throat, he willed himself to speak, "Ah, perhaps.." momentarily forgetting what her question was, he shrugged, a slightly sheepish expression surfacing on his usually gloomy features. This earned an eruption of earnest laughter from the blade as she doubled over, clutching her stomach. _What are you doing? Did you suddenly become her personal jester?_

Composing herself, Asharia straightened and began advancing towards the enchanter, "Who knew there was a sense of humour beneath all that gloom." She stopped just a few feet in front of him, much closer than he would have liked, "What's up?"

He sighed, regaining his helpless expression, "You did not sleep well last night, and so I decided to see if you were feeling alright." He reached out and took her hand into his, gently caressing it with his thumb in comfort, causing Asharia's eyes to widen and her heart race before continuing in low, hushed tones, "And so that I could apologise for my... _prying _last night. It clearly upset you."

Asharia's bit her lip, averting her eyes from Xan's sympathetic gaze, tears starting to gather as she recalled their conversation previous night, "It's alright, really I'm fine. And it isn't your fault, you have every right to know the past of those you travel with. And you didn't upset me," she looked back to him, eyes glistening with unshed tears, "honestly." She flashed him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

Xan replied with a half smile and sighed, "If you say so, Asharia, but you may need some lessons in disguising your emotions. While we are on the topic, may I ask, how do you do it?"

His question caused Asharia to blink rapidly, not entirely understanding his question, "What do you mean?"

He took her other hand, "All the optimism. The cheerfulness. You have clearly suffered a great loss, and yet, you still remain so... so... _positive._" Asharia chuckled as his furrowed brow as he emphasised the last word with a great deal of confusion, "See? You find amusement in the smallest things. Why?"

"Well, I suppose I could mope about all the time, worry about our inevitable doom," she pouted, "however, I could never rob you of your role within the group!" She ended with another light chuckle, however, Xan found this response irritating, and withdrew his hands from hers, "Xan?"

For a moment, he looked as though her words had struck a sensitive chord within him. However, as she opened her mouth to apologise, he raised a hand, affectively cutting her off, "No, forget that I said anything. I knew I would not be able to obtain a serious response from you. Good night, Asharia." And with that, he headed back to the campsite, leaving an extremely baffled Asharia behind.

_So much for catching up on missed sleep tonight..._

And she was right. Her sleep would not go uninterrupted tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asharia woke to a blood curdling scream tearing through the campsite. _That's Dynaheir!_ Thanking the Seldarine that she had decided to sleep fully armoured, she hastily grabbed her swords and exited her tent as fast as she could.

The rest of the group was out shortly after her, with the exception of Minsc, who was lying face down on the ground by the fire. He had been on watch with Dynaheir, however, the illusionist was nowhere in sight. Jaheira was by the ranger's side in an instant, chanting a healing spell of some sort, while Khalid approached the tracks left by the attackers.

"Bandits." Was all he said as he examined the footprints.

Minsc arose with a mighty roar, ignoring Jaheira's attempt to continue to heal his still bleeding scalp wound, "WHERE IS DYNAHEIR? WHERE IS MY WITCH?"

Asharia bravely approached her companion, who was now at risk of butchering everyone in sight in a fit of blind rage as he clutched his sword, "Minsc! It's alright, calm down. It was a pack of bandits, we'll get them!"

"They s-seem to be m-moving rather quickly," Khalid warned, "We'd b-best get a m-move on then."

"You'll need my help." Came an unfamiliar deep, husky voice from the woods, "Unless you wish your friend dead."

A man clad in a green cloak entered their campsite from the shadows, his face shrouded by his hood. He carried an intricate elven long bow in one hand, and wore the amount of weaponry fitting for a woodsman.

"Who are you? What have you done with Dynaheir?" Asharia asked, her voice quivering slightly, her swords drawn as the newcomer approached her.

"Relax, I mean no harm mellon'amin." He withdrew his hood, revealing a tanned and handsome elven face adorned with angular tattoos on his chin and forehead, his thick black hair falling to his shoulders. "Would I be right to assume that you are the leader in this group?"

Asharia nodded, "More or less, I suppose..."

"Good, then may I ask to join you? I have a score to settle with these bandits, and I believe my skills could be of assistance to you."

Minsc approached the elf, his eyes still burning with intense rage, "And who might you be? Maybe you had something to do with Dynaheir's capture!"

The woodsman raised a slender dark eyebrow, "Hardly. I have a distinct distaste for those who have taken your friend. They tortured me, and murdered my beloved wife, Deheriana..." he dropped his head, regaining his composure. Asharia's heart broke for this man, feeling a new hatred developing for the bandits plaguing the Sword Coast. Their new companion raised his head, anguish plainly displayed on his face, "My name is Kivan, and if you are at odds with the bandits, please, allow me to aide you. I would see Tazok's heart ripped from his chest, just as he has done to me."

**Authors Note: **_*gasps for air* whoa, what a chapter! Silly Dyna, getting all kidnapped again! _

_Also, it would please you to know I have every intent of going through and fixing all the crappy grammar, mistakes and such in previous chapters! I realised that some things don't make sense and sentences are missing – apologies! Thank you all for being wonderful readers and I hope you liked this chapter!_


End file.
